How to Save a Life
by AllOutAuthor
Summary: A single action can change a day, a day can change a week, and a week can change a life. Betsuni, a strange girl, falls into the Death Note World, not knowing how much her presence there will change it. L/OC
1. Chapter 1

Transportation

In World History, there sat or rather slouched a twenty year old brown haired woman who called herself Betsuni. "God college classes suck balls," she thought. "Not like anyone from here fucking cares." She toyed slightly with her skull necklace, and waited for her history teacher to finish his lecture. Bored, she walked to her apartment, across the street of her college. "Guess it's time to Google random shit," she said to herself. Typing in word after word, she finally tried one she hadn't before: Death Note. Surprised by the number of results, Betsuni scanned website after website quickly learning it was a popular anime show. With nothing else to do, she began to watch the series, and immediately became hooked.

After an overdose of the anime, she didn't know how to feel. 'What Light had done was a noble attempt to save humanity, but," she thought. 'Jesus Christ he became insane doing it. And L ….' She frowned at the memory, and twirled her hair. The lights in her house began to flicker as her thoughts, and emotions swirled. She glared at them, and they stopped.

"Damn powers," she muttered underneath her breath.

Over the next few days, she researched all of the Death Note series. She read about the BB in Death Note: Another Note, and after finishing it threw it on the floor.

'God there must be some way to fix this mess," she thought. 'BB probably went insane, because of the damned Shinigami eyes.' As she watched the Death Note replay on mute, the lights in her house began to flicker again. She ran her hand down the side of the computer screen.

"If only it was a real universe I could have helped or done something…" she said aloud after suddenly noticing the dimming and flickering lights. Although she calmed herself instantly, the electricity flow her still began to act strangely. "Fuck" where the only coherent words formed out of her mouth as the ground shook violently and lights flickered. Betsuni's legs locked in place, and she held a death grip on the computer. The lights suddenly went out, and when they flickered back on Betsuni was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting God

Light Yagami, a browned haired man and owner of the Death Note, continued to write name after name. He watched sadistically as yet another criminal was reported dead,

"Light, Dinner!" his mother called.

"Coming, "he said in response.

Light stretched his arms. "Tired?" questioned Ryuk, a shinigami who gave Light the ability to kill others. "Not really, smirked Light. He rubbed his eyes, and walked over to his windows. He wasn't much interested in what was going on outside, he just didn't feel like eating yet. His opinion changed, however, when he saw a body lying outside. Light cocked his eyebrow, and closed the blinds.

Ryuk, however, was acting very strangely. Light glanced at him, and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Hey. Aren't you going to check on that body?" he asked inquisitively.

"No," said Light. "If it's a murder the police will find evidence that I was around the body. I'll become a suspect, and I don't need any suspicion lingering around me that might link me back to any sort of death. It would just be another problem for me with the Kira investigation going on. I thought you of all people would figure that out Ryuk?"

"She's not dead," said Ryuk.

Light thought for a moment.

"Aw come on, I'm a Death god," said Ryuk.

"Fine," said Light

"Light," said Sayu, Light's sister. Light picked up his pace, and walked to the door. "Light what's wrong?" asked his mother. "I thought I saw something outside." He shrugged. "Be right back."

Light went towards the girl, and slowly shook her awake. Meanwhile, Ryuk couldn't believe his eyes. All Shinigami could see a person's death clock, or time until they were supposed to die (assuming the Shinigami didn't wack them off early.) However…this woman's death clock read X:X:X . The other thing that confused Ryuk was that he couldn't see any name.

XXX

Betsuni awoke to someone gently shaking her.

She moaned.

"You ok?" asked the voice.

"Yah," she said. "But how'd you get into.."

She stopped. Ther person staring back at her was none other than Light Yagami. She looked around, and touched the sidewalk.

''This isn't a hallucination,' she thought.

"What's your name?" he questioned again.

"I…um ..don't remember right now. I can only remember a few things."

"NO!" Betsuni practically screeched. "I do remember I have a fear of doctors." She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Light frowned. There was something about this girl, he saw it in her actions.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Light said.

"No," said Betsuni. "I do remember where I live though. Thank you."

She bowed, and quickly scurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Research and First Encounters

Betsuni hurried down the sidewalk to some pointless destination trying to calm herself down. Finally tiring herself out, she ducked into an alleyway, and slept there.

Light, however, could not sleep. He had to study, and yet his mind kept drifting back to the unconscious girl.

'Why there?' he thought. 'There's a high probability she be a spy, but she looked young… she couldn't be over the age of seventeen. To disheveled to, almost looks like a bum.'

'You're Kira,' a voice inside him rebutted. 'and you're seventeen. The clothes could just have been a ruse.'

Light looked at his watch. 'I'll just have to research her tomorrow, which will mean going through a lot of photos, and narrowing them down…what a pain that would be…unless.' he thought."Ryuk," Light stated.

"I'm here," said the Shinigami. "I want you to find that that girl," said Light as he leaned over in his chair. "Why?" Ryuk snickered. "You like her or something, Light?" Ryuks grotesque smile upturned higher.

"No." said Light. "I need you to find out her schedule, so I can meet up with her again."

"Sounds like you have a crush to me."

Ryuk cocked his head to the side, even though he wouldn't admit it to Light, the woman had piqued his own interest. "What's in it for me?" he asked. Light glared at the shinigami. "Alright, alright," He unfurled his black wings, and said, "There better be some apples for me once I get back."

Light nodded.

"The things I do for entertainment," Ryuk thought as he passed through ceiling, and flew away.

XXX

Betsuni spent the rest of the next day looking for a suitable place to stay. "Ayoma," thought Betsuni aloud. "I'd be closer to the shops that hire…" As Betsuni walked through the distract, she eventually made her way in front of the police station, where someone suddenly someone slammed into her.

"Watch it whore," said the business man knocking her down. Betsuni grimaced as she pushed her down. He started to kick her, when the business mans yelled for a moment, and dropped over. Betsuni stared at the businessman, and then up to her savior who held a tazor in his hand. "I'm sorry I had to do that in front of you ma'm, but you looked like you needed some assistance," came a muffled voice. "Thank you," said Betsuni and bowed to the trench coated man.

The man glanced her way, nodded, and walked on into the police station. 'Wait a minute..it couldn't be, but he's got the voice, and is wearing the same clothes when he was first introduced …. Watari!' Watari was the head detective L's right hand man. Betsuni mouth twitched into a smile, and ran after him into the police station. Standing behind the man, she solemnly said, "I have information for you regarding the case you are working on." Watari quickly showed an ID, grabbed her arm, and led her down a hallway. He escorted her to a secluded room, with only a few refreshments inside on a table, and left.

Betsuni sat in a corner of room, and waited.

XXX

Ryuk had scoured a good portion of this city, and still hadn't found the girl. Along with her lack of a death clock, and name, she emitted no aura. With an aura, Ryuk could track down a human easily.

Ryuk's stomache growled.

"What I wouldn't give for an apple…" he mumbled. "Guess I'll just have to "borrow" a few." He smiled.

He laughed out loud, and said to himself. "You better be worth my time human. Well I doubt you'll disappoint. Humans are so interesting." His eyes flashed in the sunlight as flew on, continuing his search.

XXX

Two hours later, a policeman and Light's father, Sochiro Yagami, began to talk with Betsuni over a hidden communication device. "Young lady, could you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Michelle Daniels," Betsuni lied "I wish to speak with L."

"Alone," she added.

"That won't be possible," spoke Sochiro from the other room.

"It's all right," said a hidden voice over a computer. "I'd like to hear what she has to say." Watari who was previously holding the computer with the L insignia laid it next to the microphone.

"Michelle," said the voice. "I am L. Please tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Ah, but, you might want to be careful of what lies and truths you slip out, after all of this is being recorded," said L.

"My name is Michelle Daniels. I am twenty years old. I have scored the highest in my class ever since I was a young girl, I love chess, swimming, and eating sweets. I have nycotophobia, and seizures."

"Well that was a bit much…" L paused. "But I guess I asked."

"Now what information do you have?" said L.

XXX

On the other end of the line, a pale black haired man ate strawberry ice cream waiting for her response

"I'm sure you aren't the only room in the room," said the girl. "Just in case I am one killing the criminals, and you know how I kill. Please," she stated. "I'd like to speak to you alone."

L stuck his finger in his mouth.

'It doesn't seem likely Kira would beg,' he thought. 'And from the broadcast we just did it seems he needs a face to kill someone..or he just is choosing not to kill me yet.'

"Please," she said once more.

"Everyone leave this room."

L watched through his computer as the policeman left the investigation room, still hidden on his side. He took another bite of his ice cream.

"Fine, Michelle. Tell me what you know"

XXX

Betsuni sighed.

"First off, I'm from a different universe," she said. "I doubt that would be enough to get me declared crazy by some of your men, and I certainly don't want to be experimented on. If you don't believe me," she said weaving truth and lies together. "You can check my fingerprints, face scan, anything. I won't show up. Our planet was thrilled to find another like our own. We sent an investigation team..I think…that I was a part of. My kind has a variety of different abilities ranging from psychic powers to controlling electronic activity. I will now make your device disconnect. Please observe."

She stopped talking and focused her energy on the sound waves which traveled throughout the room, letting her mind go where the sound waves had come from, they stopped at two devices, one larger than the other. She focused her energy on the larger one, L's computer, which automatically turned off.

She sighed again.

"Michelle is a fake name. I can't remember my real name, and can't even read your all's hand writing."

L was silent.

XXX

L rocked back and forth on the bottom of his feet, as he waited for his computer to reboot.

'Obviously,' he thought. 'She's suffering from sort of trauma, and concocted this whole scenario in her head. However, she sounds like a foreigner.' L let his spoon dangle in between his two fingers. 'So there is a high probability she doesn't understand Japanese culture. Perhaps she suffered more physical trauma, than Watari messaged me about in that beating.' He took another bite of his ice cream.

The L symbol spinning while it loaded, he continued to ponder. ' She did somehow manage to turn off the computer, whether by a virus, chance or ESP. This is a fact that cannot be overlooked. If she is from a different universe, like she claims,' thought L. 'Then she could very well be Kira. We know Kira has an ability to kill from a distance, so if she has ESP there is the possibility she could kill from a distance. That depends on how strong her ESP is, if she has it of course. If she does lack an identity, and name, that will make it easier for her to hide in public. Could I use her for a spy?' L let his spoon fall into the bowl with a clink.

L stopped rocking, and spoke again.

XXX

"I will arrange for you to stay at a hotel Michelle, but you must answer if I call you. Understood? I also want DNA samples, and a picture for further investigation," L said.

"Fine," Betsuni said.

XXX

'Everything worked out as planned,' she thought while smirking. She got accommodations for free, albeit with the restriction of having to answer L when he called, but she was still free to come and go as she pleased. L had even provided food, clothing in different styles and sizes, and a computer.

Betsuni laughed as she turned the computer over in her hand.

'No doubt this is bugged,' she thought. 'In fact the whole room probably is.'

Suddenly the room seemed to get colder. A chill ran up Betsuni's spine. She glanced behind her, and screeched,

"Boo," Ryuk cackled. "Name's Ryuk," he said extending a clawed hand. "So you can see me without the Death Note. How interesting…"

"My name's Betsuni," she said extending her hand, and shaking Ryuk. Too bad for Ryuk, he didn't see what she had just taken from him with her other.

"And I am the new owner of your Death Note," she said flashing Ryuk the spare Death Note he had been carrying around.

"


End file.
